Once Upon a Time
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: L'amour, est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver. Et pourtant, elle peut également être la pire. Le début, et la fin de tout. Voici mon histoire... One-Shot/Yuri/Miku x Luka


Once Upon a Time

_Si j'avais été une princesse, j'aurais pu mettre une belle robe, et attendre mon prince, et si j'avais été le prince, j'aurais pu dégainer mon épée, pour aller la délivrer. _

_Et si j'avais du choisir un rôle, alors j'aurais été le prince. Mais j'étais la princesse, captive d'une prison de souffrance, pour l'éternité, et même un millier de princes, n'auraient pu m'en délivrer… _

_« Et ils vécurent heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. » Telle aurait été la fin de notre histoire, une histoire qui se finirait bien, comme dans tout compte de fée. Mais il n'en fut rien… _

_Je m'appelle Miku, Miku Hatsune, et mon histoire ? La voila…_

La première fois que je la vis, j'étais à la gare, non loin du lycée. Comme tous les soirs, je rentrais chez moi, des décibels pleins les oreilles, à m'en exploser les tympans. Quand j'écoutais de la musique, j'étais comme enfermée dans une bulle, à l'abri du monde extérieur, plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Plus rien… C'est ce que je croyais.

Elle était sur le bord du quai, à attendre elle aussi, et lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, je fus soudainement comme devenu sourde. La musique jouait tellement fort dans mes oreilles, qu'il était certain que les personnes à proximité pouvaient l'entendre, mais étrangement, pas un seul son n'arrivait jusqu'à moi. J'étais comme hypnotisée par elle, comme figée dans l'espace et le temps, tout autour de moi avait disparut, les passants, les flocons de neiges qui tombaient les uns derrières les autre par cette belle saison qu'était l'hiver, le vent glacé qui fouettait ma peau, tout… Mon corps semblait si froid, mais mes joues si chaudes, que si le froid ne les avaient pas rendus si rouges, alors j'aurai pensée être malade. Au fond, peut-être que je l'étais, car les symptômes de l'amour sont très proches de ceux d'une maladie. L'amour ? Si seulement j'avais pu éviter sa route. Ce soir là, dans mon lit, j'eu étrangement du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Les rumeurs de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, le lendemain matin, ne se firent pas attendre, en fait, dés la veille, la majorité avait eu vent de sa visite, et de son inscription, j'étais une des rares à n'avoir rien entendu à propos d'elle. Peut-être était-ce du au fait que j'étais un peu trop souvent dans mon coin, à rêver la musique plein la tête. Même ma meilleure amie était au courant, je devais vraiment être ailleurs.

Lorsque j'arrivai au lycée, je me dirigeai tout de suite vers le bureau des administrations pour y faire signer un justificatif d'absence rempli par mes soins d'une excuse bidon sur laquelle personne ne s'attarderait. Il fallait dire qu'après avoir si souvent séché les cours, j'étais devenu une spécialiste, non pour le bonheur de ma mère qui passait son temps à se demander ce que j'allais faire de ma vie, bien que je ne sois pas mauvaise élève. Je frappai à la porte, puis entrai dans la pièce, mon motif à la main, plutôt fière de moi, lorsque mes jambes ne voulurent plus bouger. Elle était là, la fille d'hier, la nouvelle élève dont tout le monde parlait. Juste devant moi, assise sur une chaise. Elle semblait plutôt contrariée. Mon regard commençait à s'attarder sur elle, sur ses longs cheveux roses, sur ses magnifiques yeux bleus, et sur sa peau si claire. On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine, et son air sévère qu'elle arborait ne faisait que contraster un peu plus avec les traits fins de son visage.

« - Hatsune ? fit une voix qui me tira hors de mes pensées. »

Je me retournai en direction du bureau, où une femme me regardait entre deux piles de feuilles. J'en avais presque oublié ma venue ici.

« - Ah, euh, oui, pardon. »

J'approchai puis tendis celle que j'avais en main, comme je l'avais fait tant de fois. La femme au travail fastidieux y jeta rapidement un œil avant de soupirer, une fois encore.

« - Encore un mauvais rhume, hein ? Je vous trouve malade bien souvent ces derniers temps.

- Oh vous savez, c'est l'hiver, il fait froid, répondis-je sûre de moi. »

L'aigrie fit un signe d'insatisfaction, mais signa tout de même mon morceau de papier. La machine sur le bureau fit soudain un « bip » qui interpella la vieille femme. Elle attrapa le document qui en sortit, puis se tourna vers la nouvelle élève.

« - Voila votre formulaire d'inscription, vous devez le rendre avant la fin de la semaine. »

La fille aux cheveux roses se leva à son tour puis s'approcha pour aller chercher son document, elle s'arrêta tout près de moi, me regardant le temps d'une demi-seconde, avant de s'en retourner. Je restais pétrifié, tandis que mon cœur accélérait.

« - Merci. »

Je la suivis du regard tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce.

« - Autre chose ? demanda soudainement la vieille aigrie. »

Et voila qu'elle me tirait de mes pensées, une seconde fois. Je me dépêchai de sortir à mon tour. Quand je me retrouvai dans le couloir, je pus constater qu'elle était encore là, à regarder à droite et à gauche, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, alors je me décidai à lui adresser la parole.

« - Hum, excuse moi, tu cherches quelque chose ? Fis-je difficilement.

- Oui, ma salle de classe en fait, mon cours commence dans une dizaine de minute, me répondit-elle en se retournant vers moi.

- Et tu es en ?

- Seconde année, classe A. »

Je fus surprise lorsqu'elle me répondit cela, elle n'était qu'en seconde année, et dans la même classe que moi, qui plus est. Sur le moment, je n'en fus que plus réjouis, c'était l'occasion de faire connaissance avec elle.

« - Tu sembles surprises ? me demanda la nouvelle subitement.

- Oh, et bien, je pensais que tu serais en troisième année, en fait, tu fais plus âgée que moi.

- Et moi j'aurais pensée que tu n'étais qu'en première année, répliqua à nouveau la grande en riant. »

Je ne la connaissais pas à ce moment là, et pourtant ce rire me parut tellement familier, comme s'il me réchauffait le cœur, alors je souris à mon tour.

« - Et bien j'ai sauté une classe, en fait, mais c'était il y a bien longtemps.

- Ah oui ? C'est assez étonnant pour une fille qui sèche souvent les cours, rit-elle une seconde fois.

- Je ne sèche pas les cours ! Rétorquais-je. Enfin pas tous… »

Je me grattai la joue, un peu gênée de la découverte de cette fille, un peu trop tôt à mon goût. Elle avait du entendre la remarque de la secrétaire un peu plus tôt.

« - En fait, ma famille et moi-même avons beaucoup voyagé pendant un an, et je n'ai donc pas pu normalement suivre les cours, c'est pour cette raison que je ne suis qu'en deuxième année.

- Oh, et bien, vos voyage t'aurons permis d'être dans la même classe que moi, riais-je à mon tour. »

Nous avions discutés encore un peu, pendant que nous nous rendions en cours, ou plutôt que je la guidais jusque là. J'étais tellement heureuse pour une raison inconnue, ce jour là, en fait, j'aurais même presque pu dire que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Ou le plus malheureux, si j'avais su. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais l'amour m'avait déjà emporté. Et il était déjà trop tard.

« Miku ! »

Je me retrouvai par terre. Nous venions tout juste d'entrer dans la salle de classe, avec la nouvelle.

« - Gumi, tu m'étouffes, me mis-je à rire.

- Oh, désolée, sourit-elle. »

Cette fille, c'était ma meilleure amie, je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques mois, mais nous partagions déjà tellement de points communs. Nous étions comme les deux doigts de la main, le même sens de l'humour, les mêmes idées, elle aurait put être mon âme sœur. Fusionnelles, c'est ce que nous étions. Elle était vraiment la meilleure amie que je n'avais jamais eue.

Celle-ci se releva, passant la main dans ses cheveux verts ébouriffés, les joues rouges de tellement sourire, puis regarda la fille qui m'accompagnait.

« Oh, alors tu es dans la même classe que Miku et moi ? demanda mon amie.

- On dirait bien, fit-elle en souriant à son tour.

- Je m'appelle Gumi, ravie de te rencontrer enfin, tout le monde parlait de toi ici !

- Oh mais c'est vrai, j'en ai complètement oublié de te demander ton nom, m'écriai-je alors soudainement.

- Ce n'est rien, fit la fille aux cheveux roses. Je m'appelle Luka, Megurine Luka. »

Luka… même son nom était magnifique. Les gens s'approchèrent ensuite un à un, afin d'aller la saluer. A peine arriver, déjà plus que populaire. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant, il suffisait de la regarder… J'avais soudainement l'impression de n'être pas grand-chose à côté d'une fille comme elle.

Le cours ne tarda pas à commencer lorsque le professeur fit irruption au beau milieu de se rassemblement, et de renvoyer chaque élève à sa place. Il fit rapidement la présentation de Luka au reste de la classe, même si ils savaient déjà tous qui elle était, puis, par chance, décida de la placer près de moi et de Gumi, ce dont nous deux nous réjouissions. Elles avaient l'air de s'entendre, elles aussi. C'était plaisant à voir, peut-être allions nous devenir amie avec elle, après tout.

Mais ce qui à ce moment, m'avait parut une excellente idée, s'avérait finalement être la pire de toute…

Les jours passaient, et plus je me rapprochais de Luka, plus je me disais que ce que j'avais ressentit à sa rencontre, ressemblait fortement à un coup de foudre, jusqu'au jour ou j'ai pu en avoir la confirmation.

Une dizaine de jours s'était écoulée, et ma nouvelle « amie » et moi-même nous étions donné rendez vous après les cours, un vendredi soir. Nous étions allons manger dans un restaurant ce soir là. Spécialité japonaise, elle adorait ça m'avait-elle dit. Durant le repas, il n'y eut pas un instant où elle ne rit pas, je ne me souvenais pas avoir tant d'humour que ça, mais pourtant, chacun de ses rires, chaque sons qui se dégageait de sa bouche, m'allait droit au cœur, me procurant une sensation de plaisir et de légèreté. Quand nous eûmes terminé, et que nous sortîmes de là, elle m'attrapa la main, et nous marchâmes silencieusement, jusqu'au quai de la gare où nous allions nous séparer. Mon corps tout entier frissonna, et se réchauffa, j'étais heureuse, d'être en sa compagnie.

Il était déjà presque minuit, et nous devions chacune rentrer chez nous. Luka et moi devions prendre le train, mais toute deux dans la direction opposée. Je n'avais pas envie de la quitter, et la tristesse s'empara rapidement de mon estomac qui se serra sur lui-même, alors je la pris dans mes bras. Mon cœur accélérait, alors que de mystérieuses larmes commençaient à noyer mes yeux. J'essayais de me retenir, mais étrangement, c'était vraiment difficile. Je sentis soudainement mon aie m'embrasser tendrement la joue. Surprise par ce geste, je reculai légèrement ma tête, et c'est alors qu'elle s'empara de mes lèvres. Elle les pressait tendrement, et je n'attendis pas une seconde pour y répondre à mon tour. J'étais sur un tel nuage… Que je ne faisais même pas attention aux personnes autour de nous.

Mon premier baiser… Des minutes que jamais je n'oublierai.

Je ne fermai pas l'œil de la nuit, et d'ailleurs, je passai le week-end à penser à elle, et à ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. J'étais scotché à mon portable, à converser avec elle, et nous décidions très vite de nous mettre ensemble.

C'était bel et bien un coup de foudre…

Les jours passaient, les semaines passaient, et mon rêve grandissait. La nouvelle n'avait pas tardé à arriver aux oreilles de Gumi, qui fut ravie pour nous. Elle n'avait pas eu autant de chance, elle. Car elle était en effet amoureuse, depuis bien trop longtemps, d'une fille qui lui avait brisé le cœur. J'étais tellement triste pour elle, lorsque nous abordions le sujet. Un jour, elle aussi, trouverait l'homme ou la femme de sa vie, j'en étais persuadée, et nous aurions pu être heureuses, toutes les deux. Nous aurions pu…

Dix semaines s'étaient maintenant écoulées, et les derniers jours n'avaient pas été faciles. Nous avions eu des examens, et presque tout le monde révisait, y compris ma petite-amie. Il était devenu difficile pour nous deux de nous voir, et plus le temps passait plus je devenais impatiente et irritable, aussi bien que je râlais pour un rien, et l'impulsivité mêlée au manque que je ressentais, n'était agréable, ni pour moi, ni pour Luka. Nous nous étions disputés, il y a peu, par ma faute, évidemment. Cela n'avait pas duré, fort heureusement, même si au fond je m'en voulais. Déjà qu'on se voyait peu, mais si en plus le peu de temps passé ensemble finissait en dispute, alors il fallait s'inquiéter. Mais tout se tassa rapidement, en quelques jours, et aujourd'hui, tout était à nouveau normal, ou du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

Ce jour-là, son regard était différent. Luka et moi avions finalement trouvé du temps pour nous voir, peu, mais quand même assez pour que je puisse enfin sentir son étreinte sur moi. C'était tellement apaisant, de me retrouver à nouveau dans ses bras. Mais cela ne dura malheureusement pas.

« - Miku, il faut que je te parle. »

Mon cœur se resserra sur lui-même, et je sentais déjà l'inquiétude monter en moi. Je me tournai alors vers elle, la peur au ventre, et la regardai dans les yeux.

« - Je pense que l'on devrait arrêter. »

Elle ne dit pas un mot de plus. Et mes yeux se retrouvèrent bientôt inondés de larmes, qui roulaient déjà sur mes joues. Je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi si soudainement, avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Alors que nous faisions encore des projets ensembles, la semaine passée. Je n'arrivais pas à prononcer un mot, tellement mon cœur battait vite, tellement l'angoisse s'était emparée de moi, de mes mains, de mon visage, de mon souffle, de tout mon être.

« - Miku… Je… je suis désolée… chuchota-t-elle pour essayer de me réconforter.

- Pourquoi ? Luka, je… je ne veux pas… sanglotais-je.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas, mais c'est mieux comme ça. Je… Je ressens encore des sentiments pour toi, de l'affection, mais… ce n'est plus comme avant. Ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre fois, ça a cassé quelque chose. »

Je continuais à pleurer et à la supplier de ne pas me quitter, tandis qu'elle débitait raison sur raison que cela se termine, puis, cela prit fin. Elle partit. Me laissant seule, avec mon cœur brisé en morceau, ou plutôt en poussière.

Ce soir là, je passai la soirée dans les bras de ma meilleure amie, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, tandis qu'elle essayait de me consoler, comme elle le pouvait.

« - Miku… je suis tellement désolée… murmurait-elle. »

Si j'avais pu mourir à ce moment là, alors j'aurais prié pour que la faucheuse elle-même vienne me prendre et abréger mes souffrances. J'avais cette sensation, que mon cœur avait été arraché, sans anesthésie. Mon corps était froid, et tremblait de partout. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer ce soir là, et finalement, j'avais passé la nuit entière à sangloter dans mon lit, après être rentrée chez moi, jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève. Les cours… hein ? J'allais manquer cette journée, et probablement la suivante. Je ne mangeais pas, je ne sortais pas, je ne parlais pas… Je restais pliée en quatre, sur mon lit, vide… Comme si la vie avait quitté mon corps, comme s'il ne restait rien.

Les jours passaient, et j'avais finalement décidé de me mouvoir, ne serait-ce qu'afin de prendre mon portable, pour demander des explications à Luka. Chacune d'elle était plus stupide que la précédente, et ne me faisait qu'un peu plus de mal. Et plus je lui demandais, plus elle était agressive, je pouvais même ressentir comme de la haine à mon égard.

Je séchai deux semaines de cours, de cette façon, puis les vacances arrivèrent. Même si pour moi, les jours se ressemblaient étrangement. J'avais plusieurs fois songée, à m'entailler les bras, ou à sauter par la fenêtre, même si je n'en fis rien. Gumi passait me voir, me réconforter, quand elle le pouvait. J'arrivais parfois, l'instant de quelques minutes, à rire avec elle, bien que Luka ne sortait jamais de mes pensées.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air bien aujourd'hui, Gumi.

- Tu trouves ? Pourtant tout va bien, me fit-elle lors de sa dernière visite.

- Oui, tu as l'air ailleurs.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Miku, me sourit-elle alors. Dis moi, quoiqu'il arrive, nous serons toujours amie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu seras toujours là ? me demanda-t-elle soudainement. »

Sa question me surprit étrangement, mais peut-être que je m'étais tellement laissé envahir par mes problèmes que je n'avais même pas remarqué les sien. Elle aussi, après tout, c'était fait briser le cœur.

« - Bien sûre, je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Puis elle me prit dans ses bras.

Après quelques semaines, les choses commencèrent à se tasser. Je souffrais toujours autant, certes, mais je commençais à reparler à la personne qui était désormais mon ex. Peut-être pourrions-nous redevenir amie… même si cela faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Amie… même ce mot, semblait hors de portée. Mais jamais, je ne perdis l'espoir qu'un jour on se remette ensemble, car j'étais persuadée, qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait encore des sentiments pour moi. Alors je continuais à vivre, avec cette seule pensée.

Un jour que nous bavardions par sms, avec Gumi qui semblait toujours autant perturbée, je creusai un peu plus le sujet, et nous eurent une conversation étrange, mais qui au fond ne me surpris guère.

« _Je suis désolée, je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle, pardonne moi_. » finit-elle par m'avouée. Je finis en larmes une fois de plus. La seule chose qui me réconfortait, était de savoir que ce n'était pas réciproque. Je ne voulais pas y en vouloir pour cela, après tout, l'amour, les sentiments… On ne peut contrôler ce genre de choses. Et pourtant, tout au fond de mon être, je n'arrivais pas à faire comme si de rien était, je n'arrivais pas à faire semblant, je n'arrivais pas à accepter. Je lui en voulais… d'être tomber amoureuse de la fille pour laquelle j'aurais donné ma vie.

Nous firent pourtant comme si de rien était, au début, mais on se parlait de moins en moins, et beaucoup de nos conversation en revenaient au même sujet. Elle. Et cela se terminait souvent mal. Elle souffrait, je souffrais. J'avais l'impression qu'une rivalité naissait entre nous, j'avais tellement peur, qu'elle finisse dans ses bras, qui m'étreignaient autrefois. J'étais persuadée que ce qu'elle ressentait, ce n'était pas de l'amour, pour diverses raisons, et qu'elle s'en convainquait simplement. Oublier, qu'elle me disait. Qu'elle allait l'oublier. Si seulement il en fut ainsi. Mais peut-on oublier une personne que l'on côtoie régulièrement, avec qui l'on prétend être amie, mais recherchant au fond qu'à ne s'approcher un peu plus d'elle, chaque jours. Mais ce que je ne supportais surtout pas, c'était ce droit, qu'elle avait, et moi pas. Le droit de la voir, simplement, le droit de la prendre dans ses bras. Cette idée m'insupportait, et je vivais chaque jours qui passait, un peu plus dans la peur. Du jour au lendemain, elle ne me parla plus.

Puis un message arriva, quelques semaines plus tard. Un message de Luka. Un message qui me bouleversa. Un message qui brisa mon âme, ou du moins le peu qu'il en restait. « _Miku… Je voudrais être honnête avec toi, alors je dois te dire quelque chose. __Gumi et moi, nous ne sommes plus simplement des amies, il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous. Et je dois t'avouer… que je suis amoureuse d'elle._ ». Alors c'était terminé ? N'avais-je plus aucune chance de me remettre avec elle ? Je ne voulais pas le croire, je ne voulais pas l'accepter, c'était trop dur, trop difficile. Cette impression de ne plus exister dans la vie de celle que l'on aime, cette impression, de ne plus qu'être rien face au reste du monde. Cette sensation, d'être morte à l'intérieur, de n'être plus qu'une coquille vide. Je pensais ma souffrance au summum de ce qu'elle pouvait être. Après tout, comment souffrir plus ? Je n'eu malheureusement pas à me poser la question longtemps.

Il ne leur fallut que deux semaines, pour officialiser cette relation. Gumi et Luka sortaient ensemble, et vivaient un pur bonheur. Je n'existais plus, dans la vie d'aucune. Mes pauvres tentatives pour parler avec mon ex finissaient la plupart du temps en dispute. Qu'avait-elle à faire de ma condition, elle, qui ignorait ma souffrance et ma détresse, elle, pour qui ma vie n'avait plus aucune importance… J'avais tout perdu.

Plus les jours passaient, plus la souffrance devenait insupportable. Et plus la haine grandissait en moi, envers celle qui était autrefois ma meilleure amie. Jamais je n'y pardonnerais. J'aurais voulu lui arracher le cœur, si elle en avait eut un. Et pour Luka, malgré le mal qu'elle m'avait fait, je l'aimais encore, et j'aurais tout fait pour elle… Vraiment tout fait.

Je n'en pouvais plus, l'air brûlait ma gorge, me réveiller chaque matin était un vrai supplice, un cauchemar éveillé. Que devais-je faire pour que tout s'arrête, pour que se calvaire prenne enfin fin. Je n'avais plus goût à rien. C'était comme si du poison coulait dans mes veines…

J'étais partit dans la salle de bain, prendre une étrange boîte, ce matin là. Une boîte dont je sortis une lame, bien affutée car n'ayant pas fait attention, je m'étais coupée le bout du doigt. Je repensais alors à une conversation que j'avais eu quelques semaines auparavant avec Luka… Durant laquelle j'avais appris que peu de temps avant cela, elle avait encore des sentiments pour moi. Et également d'autres choses. Gumi aurait vraiment tout fait pour avoir Luka… tout, allant même jusqu'à faire passer la personne qui était sa meilleure amie, pour une fille qu'elle n'était pas. Je ne cessai jamais de me demander quelles horreurs elle avait pu lui raconter, pour qu'elle ne me choisisse pas, qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui dire. Mais maintenant, cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

Je pris une lame, alors que mes larmes noyaient mes joues brûlantes. Je tendis l'avant bras. C'était amusant, de voir comment les veines contrastaient si bien avec cette couleur pâle. Et d'un tracé net, le sang commença à coulé. C'était une sensation étrange, de brûlure et de picotement, pas du tout ce qu'on pourrait imaginer, en fait, et étrangement, c'était beaucoup moins douloureux que ce que j'avais pu penser. J'en fis alors de même avec mon autre avant-bras, une flaque de sang ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Mon cœur se serrait tandis que le sang coulait à flot, ça avait un côté perturbant, de se voir se vider de son sang comme ça. Je saisis alors rapidement mon portable, et écris difficilement un dernier message, mes doigts ne bougeaient presque plus, et ma tête commençait à tourner, même ma respiration se faisait haletante. Je me demandais même si la vie me quittait, ou si je perdais juste connaissance, mais peu importait, quelques minutes auraient suffit pour le premier résultat. Encore un dernier geste… _Envoyé !_

On entendit bientôt quelque chose claqué contre le planché de bois de la pièce. Avant de laisser part à un très long silence.

_« Luka, je t'ai aimée, dés le premier regard, et je continuerai à t'aimer, maintenant, et à jamais. Un jour, peut-être que nous nous reverrons, et qu'à nouveau, je pourrai te serrer contre moi. Prend soin de toi, je te souhaite d'être heureuse. Adieu. »_


End file.
